Si tan solo
by Sophie Mene
Summary: Todos saben lo paso en la Mansión Malfoy el día que Hermione Granger fue torturada pero, ¿que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Draco? Este fic participa en el intercambio de San Valentín "Sweet, Sweet Valentine's Day" de la página "Dramione shipper" y es con todo cariño para SlyPrincess07


_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el intercambio de San Valentín "Sweet, Sweet Valentine's Day" de la página "Dramione shipper" y es con todo cariño para SlyPrincess07**_

 _ **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El chico no podía apartar la mirada de la ventana, las nubes que siempre parecían pronosticar tormenta jamás se alejaban del cielo que cubría la mansión, pero jamás llovía, hacía un frio terrible, tanto que calaba hasta los huesos y empañaba las ventanas, no se le ocurría como es que alguien saldría con ese clima y sin embargo veía la silueta de un grupo de personas llegando a la verja principal.

Ese pétreo clima reflejaba perfectamente cómo se sentía en su interior; todo le iba cada vez peor, desde que falló en su misión lo trataban como si fuera una escoria más que solo tenían ahí porque les servía para cuidar de los presos, su padre no se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara y para el colmo de todo sus males tenía viviendo a la causa de todo ello en la casa en la había crecido.

Pero sobre todo le pesaba el no saber que había sido de ella.

Aún tenía marcada en su alma su expresión de profundo desprecio que tenía la chica cuando lo vio huir junto con todos los mortífagos por los jardines del colegio, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué traicionara al señor tenebroso? ¿Qué sacrificara la vida de su madre, la única persona que lo había querido y cuidado incondicionalmente, solo por un montón de ideales con los que no se identificaba? Tampoco es que se identificara con los del Lord Oscuro, pero sirviéndole se aseguraba de que él y su madre seguirían vivos. Aunque claro, de nada le había servido, ahora no estaba tranquilo porque nada le aseguraba de que ella lo estuviera.

Pero así es la vida.

Había tenido que elegir, y había escogido a su madre.

Sobre todo porque sabía que para ella siempre sería la prioridad, por ella se sabía amado, en cambio, por la castaña, sabía que solo había desprecio, y a estas alturas de la guerra, muy probablemente odio; a pesar de no haber pronunciado el hechizo, él había provocado la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, y ver el asco, la decepción reflejados en su mirada esa noche, es lo que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches.

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacerle saber que todo lo que había hecho, todo lo había dicho, no era él.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que sabía que había tomado montones de malas decisiones y que ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con ellas.

Si tan solo ella supiera como la amaba.

— ¿Draco?— la suave voz de madre lo regreso a su realidad, volteó a la puerta y ahí estaba, asomando la cabeza; el chico se llenaba de angustia cada vez que la veía, su apariencia ya no era la de la noble aristócrata de antaño, ahora se le veía pálida y temblorosa, el miedo que sentía todos los días le estaba cobrando factura a su bello rostro. —Querido, tu tía Bella te solicita en el salón de entrenamiento.

—En seguida bajo madre

¿Qué querría esta vez esa loca fanática? La última vez que lo hizo bajar fue solo porque se le antojo lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones y necesitaba un muñeco de práctica, claro que siempre decía que era para que Draco forjara la mente y cuerpo para darle un mejor servicio al señor Tenebroso; él conocía la verdad, Bellatrix estaba furiosa porque por su culpa toda la familia había caído en desgracia, al no haber cumplido su misión y haber dejado que Snape la completara había hecho que Lord Voldemort dejara de confiar en ellos _"Toda tu familia y tú no son más que unos malditos oportunistas, agradece que no están muertos"_ fueron las últimas palabras que Draco le había escuchado, y ahora Bellatrix se vengaba torturándolo de cualquier forma que se le ocurría.

A punto de entrar al salón escucho la voz de su tía y una voz rasposa que él bien reconoció como la de Greyback. Al entrar se encontró más gente de la que esperaba, sus padres estaban en un rincón junto a la chimenea, Greyback y sus carroñeros sostenían a cuatro prisioneros y Bellatrix veía a tres de ellos como si fueran el menú principal para la cena.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Dicen que tienen a Potter— la voz de Narcissa era fría —Draco, ven aquí.

El rubio se acercó lentamente para ponerse enfrente de los prisioneros, y con solo ver a quien estaba justo al inicio de la fila lo supo, había atrapado al famoso trío dorado, esa tonta chica se había dejado atrapar, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella y tenía que venir a encontrarla aquí, de esa manera; tenía en el cabello ramas y hojas atoradas, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en medio de un bosque sin un techo sobre la cabeza, en su rostro marcas de pequeños latigazos, como si hubiera huido corriendo por el bosque sin molestarse en quitar las ramas que se encontraban a su paso, que a juzgar por lo que veía, era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Arrastró los pies hasta quedar frente al chico que tenían en medio, tenía el rostro hinchado y sonrojado y todas las facciones deformadas debido a una maldición, pero Draco sabía que definitivamente ese era Potter, como siempre, tenía a Hermione Granger a su derecha y al inútil pelirrojo de Weasley a la izquierda, puede que en ese momento no se pareciera absolutamente nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero esos dos no se separarían nunca de ese mocoso lleno de ínfulas de salvador.

Disimuladamente vio la cara de castaña, la chica veía al frente, respirando profundamente para disimular el miedo que sentía, si lo habían llamado era porque no habían reconocido a ninguno de los dos, lo necesitaban para confirmar que aquel que tenían era efectivamente Harry Potter, Hermione volteó y sus ojos se conectaron por una milésima de segundo, la plata con el chocolate; eso bastó para que Draco empezara a replantearse todo lo que había hecho, todas las decisiones que había tomado en el último año, ¿servir a Lord Voldemort? ¿Para qué? _"Era para proteger a Madre"_ ¿Protegerla? ¿Protegerla de qué? Esos malditos bastardos la estaban lastimando de igual manera que a él. ¿O qué? ¿Pensaban que no se daba cuenta que la apariencia decaída de Narcissa Malfoy era debido a tortura física? Muy seguramente su querida hermana le hacía lo mismo que le hacía a él. Tenía que salvarla, y salvar a su sabelotodo también, aunque ella no supiera el porqué, pero eso mitigaría el reticente semiento de culpa que lo atormentaba.

— ¿Y bien Draco?—la voz de su padre sonaba ávida. Era obvio que pensaba que si ellos le entregaban a Potter al señor tenebroso él les perdonaría todo lo que habían hecho mal. ¿Perdonar? Ese mestizo no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Draco tomó una decisión. — ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

—No puedo… No puedo estar seguro— si negaba de categóricamente que ese era Harry Potter y dentro de poco se le quitaba la maldición que claramente tenía encima, todos la pagarían muy caro.

— ¡Pero míralo, míralo detenidamente! Draco, si somos los que le entregamos a Potter al señor tenebroso todo será perdonado

—No… no lo sé. No estoy seguro— Draco dio media vuelta y se colocó junto a su madre a un lado de la chimenea

—Niño estúpido— Bellatrix seseaba cada vez más incapaz de controlar su ira —Tenemos que estar seguros de que es él antes de llamar a mi señor, no podemos cometer un error más. ¡Mírenlos bien!

—Un momento— Narcissa avanzo lentamente y situó frente a Hermione — A ti te he visto antes— " _No madre, por favor, cállate"_ — Estabas en el establecimiento de Madame Malkin con Potter

— ¿Estás segura Cissy?— Lestrange se relamía los labios como si estuviera saboreando ya de nuevo el favor de su señor

—Sí, me tarde en reconocerla, pero estoy segura de que es la sangre sucia que siempre va con él— " _No madre, ¿Por qué? Pudimos dejarlos ir, ella estaría a salvo, y tú también"_ — y ese dé a lado es Weasley, ¡no puedo equivocarme! ¡Draco! Son ellos ¿verdad?

—no… no sé… puede ser— " _Lo siento Hermione, ya no sé cómo sacarte de esto, no sé cómo salvarte de algo que con mi estupidez ayude a llegar a este punto"_

— ¡Claro que son ellos!— Lucius Malfoy aparto a su hijo de empujón y agarró a Harry del cuello— puedo ver su cicatriz

— ¿Estás seguro? Bueno entonces, ¡El Señor Tenebroso debe de ser informado de inmediato!— Bellatrix arremango su túnica, dejando a la vista de todos la Marca Tenebrosa quemada en su brazo, Draco supo que estaba a punto de tocarla, de llamar a su querido amo…

— ¡Estaba a punto de llamarlo!— Dijo Lucius y su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de Bellatrix evitando que tocará la marca— Yo seré el que lo convoque Bella. Potter ha sido traído a mi casa y por lo tanto está bajo mi autoridad…

— ¡Tu autoridad!— se burló ella intentando liberar la mano de su agarre— ¡perdiste tu autoridad cuando perdiste la varita Lucius! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Quítame las manos encima!

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no capturaste al chico…

— Perdone señor Malfoy— interrumpió Greyback— pero fuimos nosotros los que capturamos a Potter y somos nosotros los que reclamaremos el oro…

— ¡Oro!— se rió Bellatrix todavía intentando apartar a su cuñado, su mano libre bajando a su bolsillo para buscar la varita— ¡coge tu oro asqueroso carroñero! ¿Qué me importa el dinero? Sólo buscó el honor de su… de…

Paró de luchar, sus ojos oscuros fijos en algo que Draco no podía ver. Lleno de júbilo ante su capitulación Lucius apartó la mano y rasgó su propia manga.

— ¡PARA!— chilló Bellatrix— no la toques, todos moriremos si el Señor Tenebroso viene ahora.

Lucius se paralizó, su dedo índice suspendido sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Bellatrix señalaba con temor algo que uno de los compinches de Greyback sostenía.

—Una espada— el saqueador le respondió lacónicamente sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos.

— ¡dámela! no es tuya

—señora es mía la encontré yo

Un estrépito y un destello de luz roja después y el saqueador había sido aturdido, con un rugido de rabia por su compañero caído Scabior sacó la varita

— ¿A qué crees que estás jugando mujer?

— ¡Stupefy!— gritó ella— ¡Stupefy!

Puede que la odiara, pero Draco sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba a la altura de Bellatrix, a pesar de ser cuatro contra una, ella era una bruja de talento prodigioso y ninguna conciencia. Cayeron donde se encontraban todos menos Greyback, que había sido obligado a ponerse de rodillas con los brazos estirados. Bellatrix miraba al hombre lobo con la espada agarrada con fuerza en su mano, su cara pálida cómo la cera.

— ¿Dónde conseguir espada?— susurro a Greyback mientras arrancaba la varita de su mano sin que él pusiera resistencia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— gruñó él, su boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover mientras se esforzaba por mirarla, desnudó sus dientes puntiagudos— ¡suéltame mujer!

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada?— repitió ella blandiéndola ante su cara— Snape la envío a una cámara de alta seguridad en Gringotts

—Estaba en su tienda— gruñó Greyback— ¡Suéltame te digo!

Ella hundió su varita en el aire y el hombre lobo saltó, pero se mostró demasiado cauteloso Como para acercársele; rodó hasta detrás de un sillón y sus uñas curvadas se clavaron en el respaldo del mismo.

Bellatrix se puso en pie jadeando ligeramente, bajando la mirada a la espada examinó su empuñadura, después se volvió hacía los silenciosos prisioneros.

—Sí de verdad es Potter no debe sufrir daño— murmuró más para sí misma que para los demás— El señor oscuro desea disponer de Potter él mismo. Pero si averigua… Debo… Debo saber…—Se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana—el prisionero debe ser encerrado en la celda mientras yo pienso que se debe hacer

— ¡Esta es mi casa Bella! ¡Tú no me das órdenes en mí…!

— ¡Hazlo! no tienes ni idea del peligro en el que estamos, en el que yo…—Draco nunca la había visto de esa manera, Bellatrix parecía asustada, loca; una delgada línea de fuego salió de su varita y formó un agujero en la alfombra. Narcissa vaciló un momento, después se dirigió al hombre lobo.

—Lleva a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda Greyback

— ¡Espera!— dijo Bellatrix agudamente—A todos, excepto… Excepto a la sangre sucia— _"¡no! ¿Porque a ella? maldita psicópata"_

Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer

— ¡No! —Weasley gritó de una manera que parecería que gritaba también por Draco— Me puedes tener mí, a mí, cógeme a mí.

" _Como quisiera tener el valor de hacer lo mismo que Weasley, pero… no… por más que quiera… seguiré siendo un cobarde, ni siquiera tengo las agallas de luchar por lo que amo"_

Bellatrix le cruzó la cara de una bofetada a Ronald, el golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

— Sí ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente— dijo— los traidores a la sangre son los siguientes, pero la sangre sucia está arriba en mi lista. Llévalos abajo Greyback y asegúrate de que están a salvo, no les hagas nada más… aún — le lanzó a Greyback su varita, después sacó un cuchillo corto de plata de la túnica, cortó la cuerda separando a Hermione de los demás prisioneros y la arrastró por el pelo hasta en medio de la habitación mientras el hombre lobo obligaba el resto a avanzar hacia la otra puerta hasta un oscuro pasillo con la varita sostenida ante él proyectando una fuerza invisible e Irresistible.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, inclusive ante la perspectiva de tener a su loca tía frente a frente, luciendo su mejor sonrisa de maniática, Hermione Granger permanecía estoica, con la mirada al frente.

—Muy bien estúpida impura— Bellatrix acaricio la mejilla de Hermione con el filo de la navaja — me vas a decir de dónde sacaron la espada, quieras o no. ¿Cómo lograron entrar a mi bóveda en Gringotts?

—Nosotros no entramos a la bóveda— Hermione luchaba por mantener su voz contralada a pesar del miedo que sentía— no sé de qué me está hablando.

— ¡Mientes! Esta espada estaba en mi bóveda desde hace un mes— la bruja se rascó la barbilla con la punta del cuchillo de plata, torció el cuello y vio a los ojos a la chica con una sonrisa francamente espeluznante — ¿sabes? No sé porque me molesto en tratar de razonar contigo, después de todo, no eres más que un animal con la suerte de tener magia, y como tal te voy a tratar… ¡CRUCIO!

El grito de Hermione perforó los oídos y el corazón de Draco, el verla ahí, frente a él, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor a manos de su tía, a ella, la única chica por la que alguna vez tuvo un sentimiento sincero y que por su cabezonería y estupidez hizo a un lado, tratando de llegar a la gracia de un padre que solo le había causado dolor y desgracias a su familia. Un nuevo grito de Hermione causado por una maldición por parte de Bellatrix hizo que el corazón de Draco doliera hasta un punto que hasta ese momento le era desconocido, " _Tengo que sacarla de aquí, como sea"_ Respiró profundo y volteo a todos lados, no sabía qué hacer, los únicos capaces de sacarla de ahí estaban encerrados en una de las celdas del sótano. " _Pues sácalos de ahí idiota"_ Pero, ¿Cómo?

— ¡Es una falsificación!— la chica gritaba entre lágrimas, como queriendo desaparecer el dolor que la aquejaba en el cuerpo subiendo el tono de su voz— Es falsa, es falsa, es falsa.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, eso es algo muy fácil de averiguar ¡Draco!— La mujer se giró hacia el rubio — baja a las celdas y tráeme al duende.

El chico salió de la habitación y prácticamente corrió por las escaleras hacia el sótano, ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, no era un plan muy inteligente, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

Al llegar a las celdas localizó a todos los prisioneros en una de las esquinas de la celda más grande, se había desecho de las cuerdas que los amarraban y estaban platicando con los otros dos prisioneros que se encontraban ahí. Hizo ruido con las llaves al abrir la puerta para que voltearan y al cruzarla levanto las manos a la altura de su cabeza en señal de que venía en paz.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Vienes a burlarte de nosotros?— Ron tenía la cara roja y desencajada por la ira y la impotencia de escuchar los gritos que se producían justo arriba de ellos.

Draco lo ignoró y se dirigió a Harry

—Sé que esto te resultará raro, en especial viniendo de mí, pero he comprendido el mal que han traído mis elecciones— Harry abrió la boca para interrumpirlo y Draco lo atajó— te suplico que me escuches, puede que esto no las borre, pero los ayudare a escapar.

—Puede que sea cierto lo que dices, pero, no creo que lo hagas exclusivamente para expiar tus pecados ¿A cambio de que nos ayudaras?

" _si ella no es la primera a la que se lo dices, nadie más tiene derecho a saberlo"_

—Mi madre, por favor, sáquenla de aquí, se lo que piensan de ella, pero no es como creen, ha estado mucho tiempo bajo el yugo de mi padre y solo trata de mantenerme con vida, es tiempo de que le devuelva el favor, si no logro salir del problema en el que yo mismo me he metido, quiero que por lo menos ella _"ellas"_ salga de esto.

Harry estudio los ojos de Draco, y después de un breve momento, que al chico le parecieron los siglos más angustiantes en la historia, el azabache tomo su decisión.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué propones?

—Me mandaron por el duende, en cuanto me lo lleve dejare las puertas de la celda y el sótano abiertas, quitaré el hechizo anti-aparición que tiene el salón antes de entrar y dejaré mi varita en la mesa que esta junto a la puerta, tendrán que ser rápidos, tienen un margen de menos de cinco minutos antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta de que falta algo en su seguridad. Es lo que puedo ofrecerte, un arma y una vía de escape.

—Es lo único que necesitamos.

Ya frente a la puerta del salón, Draco tomó una respiración profunda y levantando la varita pronunció el hechizo, sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió su brazo desde la punta de sus dedos y continuó un camino veloz hasta su estómago, no había vuelta atrás, dejó la varita en la mesilla y entró.

—Aquí tienes— Dejó al duende a los pies de Bellatrix y fue a colocarse a un lado de su madre

—Muy bien duende— Bellatrix tenía cogido al duende fuertemente de la oreja— vas a responderme unas cuantas preguntas

—Madre— Draco le susurro a su madre disimuladamente— sé que no he tomado las decisiones más inteligentes a lo largo de mi vida, pero…

— ¿De qué hablas Draco?— La voz de Narcissa reflejaba el temor que empezaba a sentir por lo que decía su hijo — Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería.

—No, tranquila— Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Potter y Weasley se deslizaban por la puerta—Voy a sacarte de esto madre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Cuando te diga, ve hacia Potter y Weasley

— ¿Qué?

—Muy bien— Bellatrix acababa de sacarle todo lo posible al duende y fue a inclinarse ante el lánguido cuerpo de Hermione que yacía en el piso, con el brazo izquierdo bañado en sangre y sin color en el rostro —Al parecer esta escoria dijo la verdad, así que… es hora de llamar a mi señor

Justo en el momento en el que Bellatrix posó su dedo en la Marca Tenebrosa el infierno se desató en la mansión.

Harry y Ron corrieron hacia Bellatrix, Harry desarmo a la mortífaga y su compañero atrapó la varita al vuelo, mientras seguían corriendo hacia su amiga Potter se enfrentaba a los pocos carroñeros que quedaban, Lucius Malfoy huía por la puerta mientras Weasley trataba de aturdir a Greyback, Draco tomó a su madre del brazo y la llevo comenzó a llevarla hasta donde estaban los chicos antes de que esta pudiera salir de su estupor; Bellatrix no tardó en reaccionar y volvió a sacar su cuchillo de plata, consciente de que podría atacar a esa distancia a los jóvenes se dirigió con el puñal en ristre directo a Hermione, Draco sin pensarlo empujo a su madre a Weasley y tomó el brazo de Bellatrix justo a tiempo antes de ella lo clavara en el cuerpo de Hermione.

—Debí suponerlo— la bruja tomo la muñeca de su sobrino y la torció para que el chico la soltara — esa debilidad no era algo momentáneo, en algún momento ibas a hacer una estupidez, ¿crees que te dejaran estar de su lado?, te tratarán como la escoria que eres.

—Por lo menos no tendré que verte de nuevo

—Implora por ello Draqui— Liberó su mano y con fuerza empujo al chico a un lado— puede que se vayan ahorita, pero se van sin ella— bajó el cuchillo directo al corazón de Hermione, el tiempo pareció congelarse, Harry y Ron ya habían derrotado a sus oponentes y se dirigían a su amiga en compañía de Narcissa cuando se quedaron a mitad de camino viendo pasmados la escena, Hermione con la poca fuerza que le quedaba solo podía ver como la daga de plata baja hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el momento en el que el filo la atravesara, recordando a sus amigos, a sus padres, y agradeciendo a Dios que por lo menos ellos lograrían estar bien, esperó y esperó, pero ese dolor no le llegó, abrió los ojos y solo alcanzo a distinguir a Harry lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor a Bellatrix que se había distraído por la sorpresa, a Ron tomando del brazo a Narcissa Malfoy y a Luna que traía consigo a Ollivander y al duende, vio a Harry inclinarse para y de pronto sintió el jalón que caracterizaba la aparición.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue de la voz de Narcissa gritando y llorando de una respiración pesada y trabajosa a su lado, de sentir la arena en su piel y la brisa del mar en su rostro, volteo a su izquierda y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unas pupilas hechas de mercurio.

—Hermione— Esta vez esa voz no le transmitía odio y desprecio, era lo más pura y sincera que la había escuchado antes —Ten una buena vida.

El brillo metálico de sus ojos se apagó seguido de un lastimero grito de una madre que ha perdido aquello que no debería perder jamás, y ella comprendió por qué nunca había sentido llegar ese cuchillo.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste pues no estoy muy segura de haber logrado lo que querías, pero en serio puse todo mi empeño en ello. Espero tu opinión sincera con todo y jitomatazos**_ __ __

 _ **¡Feliz San Valentín!**_


End file.
